Life as an Ex-Prince
by konz
Summary: Sequel to Frozen and the aftermath of Prince Hans when he is sent back to the Southern Isles. His adventure has only just begun! Outfit described in Chapter three and four on deviantart: art/OCoutfit-424268669
1. The Offer

Prince Hans-of-the-Southern-Isles, now crapped in a moss filled, dimly lit three by five feet cell in the brig of what was once his own ship, lamented his floundered attempt to secure himself a kingdom that would respect and adore him. Now, he was to go back to face the loathing gazes of his twelve older brothers and trial. Who knows maybe his brothers will take pity. Perhaps they will finally notice him. It would be impossible to dismiss such a cruel and cunning act. Hans chuckled dryly. They would have never guessed their darling baby brother could get into this mess. They were the ones who pushed him. Each one of them married off to wealthy, allied families, but Hans was not going to follow them into that trap of servitude. No. He wanted more, even if it meant the death of him.

A soft breeze stroked his cheek easing his nausea, but only momentarily, until he snapped his head up at the scent of gardenias. Nothing. The shadows cast by the glow of the burning torch danced across the walls. One shadow remained unmoving near a chair. Wait no… in a chair?

"I see you've finally noticed me." A hooded figure approached the cell bars. "Look out your porthole. Do you see that ship? She's a beauty isn't she? I have a proposal for you. If you help me get that ship, I'll help you get out of this cell and give you a new name. You could start fresh as my vice captain. What do you say?"

"Who are you? And why would I want to help a nobody like you?"

"I can't say you're in much of a position to call me a nobody."

"I asked who are you, scum?"

"I'm someone merely offering you a nice ticket to freedom from the doom your brothers have most definitely planned for you." The figure jiggled a loop of keys.

"I am a prince and will die as one, before I accept your offer to become a nobody."

"As you wish." With flutter of the cloak, the figure stepped back into the shadows and strolled out of the brig.


	2. Trip Home

The ship docked at a small outpost far from the main harbor, probably to avoid the shame of bring home one of Southern Isles' princes as a prisoner and a traitor. Two hulking men don in the royal private guard attire came marching down the narrow staircase creaking to their every pounding step. Prince Hans sat on the petite bench leaning against the wall with his eyes closed feeling his heart pound with their each step.

The lock clicked open and a pair of strong hands grabbed his wrists and yanked him into a standing position before a heavy, cold object closed around his wrists. He opened his eyes to the sight of cuffs and chains. The guards then jerked him to the deck where he could see the towering castle in the distance. He stopped glare at the cold walls that have been and will be his prison only to be wrenched forward and down the gangplank. An elegant carriage waited. Hans was shoved into the spacious royal carriage. Hans groped around to find the edge of the seat. The carriage lurched forward throwing Hans into the backseat. All the windows were sealed by thick, dark purple velvet curtains blocking out all light from outside.

After what felt like ages, the door opened and blinding light momentarily stunned him. A tug on his chain commanded him to exit the carriage. Hans looked up. The walls were definitely part of the castle, but he didn't recognize where he was. High limestone walls blocked out the view of anything around it. The only two exits were the archway that he assumed the carriage had come through, but that was blocked out by the carriage. The other was in front of him. He was pulled past a heavy iron door back into darkness. Hans had to jog to keep up with the guard's long strides.

A noise of grew louder as he walked. He caught a muffled "your majesty, he's here" before the noise went silent.


	3. The Sentence

"Hans!" The booming voice of his father erupted at the sight of him. "What do you have to say for yourself?" His father was now standing in front of the throne, towering over him.

"Ahem. Your majesty. Father, please," the adviser also known as the second prince of the Southern Isles interjected.

"Right then. Proceed." The king waved his hand. A small servant stepped out from behind the adviser and opened a scroll.

"Prince Hans, thirteenth son of the Southern Isles, you are hereby charged with treason for the attempted murder of Princess Anna and Queen Elsa of our strongest ally, Arendelle. Do you, Prince Hans, have anything objections to the charges?"

"I have no objections."

"Then, as punishment, you are sentenced to a long and painful suffering." At that, the queen burst into tears. A maid came and led her away. "Ahem. You are henceforth disowned by the royal family of the Southern-Isles and banished from this country. Princess Kvetina, our newest ally from the Eastern-Isles, has offered you amnesty with conditions. She has the power to choose any punishment or punishments she feels fit for the rest of your life and – " A lady stepped into view clad in a long silk skirt of cream white, a brass and gold embroidered bodice, and a white puffy sleeved inner shirt.

"I can take it from here," the lady spoke up. "Your majesty, I must thank you again for your assistance."

"No no. It is I who should be thanking you for your brilliant plan. I hope this – this traitor will be of use to you. He is, however, unaccustomed to hard labor, so if you –"

"I understand, your majesty. I'm sure he will shape up in no time. Now then, have him prepared for our departure tomorrow at the crack of dawn. Your majesty, I will take my leave now." She curtsied and strolled out the grand palace doors.

Surprisingly, prince, well former prince, Hans was then taken to his old room. Almost everything seemed grey. Most of his valuables had been locked away in a large trunk. The only things left were his clothes and a bucket of cold water.

"Orders are for you to pack some clothes and make yourself presentable." The guard said, gesturing to the bucket.


End file.
